Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (Marvel Risen)
Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is an American TV series based on the Marvel comics character of the same name. The series is the very first property to be created in Marvel Risen. Synopsis The series follows Peter Parker, a very bright young teenager, who, just a few months prior to the series beginning, was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip that gave him superhuman abilities. Now he battles street level criminals, mob bosses, and supervillains on the regular as Spider-Man while dealing with personal issues as Peter Parker. Cast and Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(voiced by Ansel Elgort) - the teenage main protagonist of the series who is the web-slinging hero known as Spider-Man. Recurring *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Philece Sampler) - Peter's caring aunt who is very protective of him and worries for him a lot. *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - the richest kid at Peter's school and his longtime best friend. *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy' (voiced by Eliza Taylor) - another of Peter's friends who is a soccer player and is often the one who protects Peter from his bullies. *'Mary Jane "M.J." Watson' (voiced by Lindsey Morgan) - a new girl at Peter's school who is the niece of Aunt May's friend. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson '(voiced by Crispin Freeman) - Peter's main bully and a jock at his school. *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Flash's on and off girlfriend. *'Anna Watson' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Mary Jane's aunt. *'John Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the owner of the Daily Bugle who loves to yell. *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Jameson's secretary who is known for speaking her mind. *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' (voiced by Derek Luke) - a writer at the Bugle who is very kind hearted and open minded. *'Edward "Ned" Leeds' (voiced by Steven Yeun) - a reporter at the Bugle who is known for doing anything to get his story. *'Doctor Curtis "Curt" Connors/The Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a biologist who is missing an arm and has a literal monstrous split personality. *'Hobie Brown/Prowler' (voiced by Tyler James Williams) - a one time enemy of Peter's who later becomes an ally of his. He uses gadgets and a power suit to battle crime. *'Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Skeet Ulrich) - a blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen who doubles as the masked vigilante Daredevil. He is the star of his own show and plays a big role in the second season. *'George Stacy' (voiced by Andrew Lincoln) - Gwen's father and the captain of the New York City Police Department. Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Ben McKenzie) - Harry's father who secretly works as a supervillain and Peter's arch enemy. *'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus '(voiced by Hank Azaria) - a former scientist turned super-criminal who has four robotic arms on his back. *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' (voiced by Cole Sprouse) - formerly a student at Midtown High and a classmate of Peter's, Brock later became the villain known as Venom. *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin '(voiced by Ron Perlman) - the head crime boss in New York who is very large and is impeccably strong. **'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - Kingpin's bodyguard. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture '(voiced by Colm Feore) - a former businessman turned criminal who can fly through the air with a mechanical suit. *'Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a large man in a strength augmenting super suit. *'Flint Marko/Sandman '(voiced by Scott Baio) - a petty thief turned supervillain whose entire body is made of sand. *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Steve Blum) - a former fan of Spider-Man turned into a bitter enemy. *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by David Anders) - an incredible thief who wields two gauntlets that can blast sonic waves. *'Quintin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Simon Helberg) - an illusionist and a genius who is able to fake having magic thanks to his smarts. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Oleg Taktarov) - a Russian man who is obsessed with finding the greatest enemy. **'Calypso Ezili' (voiced by Octavia Spencer) - an African woman and Kraven's girlfriend who is responsible for Kraven's amazing skills. *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro '(voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a former repairman who has electricity running through his blood. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Jessica De Gouw) - while not a total villain, Black Cat is still a criminal. She has an on and off relationship with Spider-Man and can envoke bad luck in someone by looking them in the eyes. *'Marcus Lyman/Massacre '(voiced by Stephen Amell) - a former soldier who received massive damage to his brain that caused him to be very mentally unstable. *'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a far more jokey villain who is mostly there to be defeated. *'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer '(voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a former scientist who was transformed into a large mutant creature. *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon '(voiced by Igor Jijikine) - an incredible master of disguise who can pretend to be anyone at all with impeccable accuracy. *'The Enforcers' **'Jackson Brice/Montana/Tarantula '(voiced by Steve Blum) - the leader of the Enforcers who is incredible with a lariat. In the second season, he is mutated, giving him the same powers as Peter. **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan/Looter' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - an amazing martial artist and marksman. In the second season, he is mutated, granting him incredibly enhanced reflexes and speed. **'Raymond Bloch/Ox/Gog '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - a massive hulking beast of a man. In the second season, he is mutated into an even bigger reptile creature and is granted massive amounts of strength. *'Miles Warren/Jackal' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - a scientist obsessed with bring in a genetically perfect future. *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an employee at OsCorp who is responsible for most of Norman's Goblin tech. *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage '(voiced by Robin Lord Taylor) - an infamous serial killer who uses a symbiote, spawned from Venom, to continue his murders. Episodes List of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man episodes Trivia *The series features quite a few live-action actors in their first attempt at voice acting. *Massacre's depiction in the series is based on the original book version of the character Rambo. Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Comics